Reunion of the Bees
by CroixTheCasanova
Summary: The last one run Blake shall do it to her partner Yang. And in all honesty, that was the best run ever.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby

Bumblebee Reunion

The night was cold. Blake was pretty sure of that as she looked around the woods on Patch.

Everything was shrouded in darkness, something which gave the huntress a calming feeling. Darkness was something that followed since her times in the White Fang, but it was the only thing she was glad she still had.

"I swear I have never cut this many branches in my whole life" muttered Blake as Gambol Shroud cut another branch. If she had to keep quiet, the only way to move was by walking. Even if that itself was a pain.

But it was all worth it. Blake was tired by running away. That might have been the only thing that she found the best doing in all of her life, but right now, running away was something she didn't want to do anymore.

And all because of the blonde that she was now going to. The same blonde who was always there to reassure her and who made sure that she took care for herself.

Because running away in itself was something her body would never forget, but she didn't want to run from Yang anymore. It was something that hurted her more than anything.

"Remember Blake Belladona, this is all for Yang. You need to keep going cause you are gonna meet Yang by the end of it" even if those words did nothing big to calm her, Yang's name gave her a certain warmness that she had missed. And which she would soon feel again, only if she was lucky enough to have Yang forgive her.

For her luck, Blake soon saw the brown wooden house. A sigh escaped her lips as she dusted some dirt from her white coat. Securing Gambol on her back, she walked forward to the house.

* * *

The house itself was warm, even from outside. The colors were warm and there were flowers in the garden to make it even more homely. This was even better than her own house (or mansion, Blake was pretty sure she could call it that from it's size). But Blake had the suspicion that she liked the house because Yang was in there.

And the moment of the truth came. Walking to the door, she inhaled some fresh air, before knocking on it.

The waiting was killing her, and Blake was pretty sure she would walk away if the door wouldn't open soon. Her fears died when she heard the door open and she saw before her not Yang, but another blonde haired man, which she assumed was her dad, seeing Yang's description on him back on their Beacon days helped a lot.

"Hello...I was wondering if Yang is here. Are you her father sir?" asked Blake politely and timidly. The man looked at her curious for a moment, before smiling and nodding his head.

"Yeah, I am Tai. And you must be Blake right?" her eyes widened at his words, but the man only shook his head and sighed.

"Yang told me. All about the Fall of Beacon. She was crushed you know? And being left alone by all of her friends didn't help her" continued Tai.

Blake lowered her head as she tried to stop the tears. But a strong but soft hand made her look at Tai, who smiled at her gently.

"Hey, I didn't want to make you sad. I know that you might have your own reasons you left Yang. But now the only important thing is that you are back for her. She is at the hill down there, you will find her training so be careful" said Tai. Blake smiled and nodded her head, but not before giving the man a quick hug.

Tai smiled as he leaned at the door, looking at Blake until she disappeared in the shadows. Then, he chuckled and made his way inside, being sure that Yang would not return alone tonight.

Her breath came in short gasps as she ran where Tai had pointed.

Yang was there, Yang was there was all that her mind could think of, repeating the sentence like a mantra on her head.

The running was cut short when Blake stopped, her mouth agape as she looked at the sight before her.

* * *

It has become something regular for Yang to go and train in the woods or at the hill. After choosing to put on the prothesis arm, she started training hard with her father and alone.

She felt as she was moving on when she trained. Even if she could still see that she wasn't on the levels she was before. But that was something to be expected and which she accepted, seeing all the scars the Fall left her, both mentally and physically.

But there was more than just that. Yang felt as her duty to try harder, to train harder. She needed to be strong. Strong enough so she could go in the real world, not just here at Patch. She needed to find Ruby, and the person that was always on her mind, Blake.

Yang always thought that her crush for the black haired girl would just fade out. But it turned out that it didn't fade away, more like it burned stronger than ever. All the moments they shared together, until the moment...

And so she started training there. Her punches were stronger, she could tell much. Her concentration made the damages she caused bigger each time she punched the wood.

That concentrated she was, Yang failed to notice Blake's shadow or the noise she made. But her voice made Yang freeze, metallic fist still on the wood.

"Yang?" asked Blake softly as she went closer. Her amber eyes glowed in the darkness as they looked at Yang, sweat dripping on her forehead and neck, which was exposed by the hair she had on a ponytail.

The blonde turned at her shocked, lilac eyes looking at her up and down. Blake had changed she noted. There was more maturity and security in her walk, her faunus ears were free of any ribbon(which she was glad), but her eyes were still the same for her. Still those glowing ambers.

"B...bla...ke?" she whispered back, the silence only being cut by the sound of the wind, which blew both of the girl's hair and coat.

"Hi...?" said Blake slowly, looking at Yang. Her calmness was something she didn't expect. But when she saw those lilac eyes turn red, Blake really regretted her thoughts.

"Hi?...HI? YOU COME AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU SAY HELLO?!" yelled Yang angrily as she turned fully at Blake. The black haired huntresses stepped backwards in fear as she looked at Yang scared, her eyes widened in max.

"Yang. Please let me explain-" but Yang cut her off as she growled and went closer to Blake.

"You leave me all alone. You leave me. ME! When I had my freaking arm cut! Didn't you think for a second about how would I be? Everyone left me Blake. Weiss left with her dad, Ruby ran away. But you hurt me the most! YOU LEFT ME BLAKE, JUST LIKE MY MOM DID!" yelled Yang. Blake froze on her spot shocked.

Yang had told her about her mother. Back when Blake was in the mad search of the White Fang. Yang had been there for her, and by telling her about her experience, Yang made sure that Blake didn't hurt herself on the process of finding the White Fang's plans.

She knew Yang was scared of being abandoned. Her mother abandoned her, and Blake could only imagine how she was hurt when she woke up and saw that her own partner for who she sacrificed her arm had left her.

Blake sighed as she slowly went closer, tears being ready to spill from her eyes.

"I am sorry Yang. I am so sorry you can't even imagine. But I was scared Yang. I was never that scared before. Adam was there. You don't know how evil he is. He will do anything to reach his goal" explained Blake slowly, her eyes on her cut arm as to prove her point.

Blake's eyes went at the prothesis arm, something that scared but fascinated her at the same time. It was Blake's fault that Yang had that n If it wasn't for her, Yang would still be her happy self, would still be a huntress.

"You don't know how many times I have wished to have died that day, only so you would still be happy" murmured Blake, her head hung low as tears fell from her eyes. She missed the way Yang's eyes widened and returned to their lilac colour.

"I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to be separated from you guys. _Especially_ from _you_ Yang" said Blake as she now looked at Yang, the blonde looking at her shocked and curious.

"From me?...Why?" asked the brute blonde softly. Blake sighed and looked at the moon which shone upon them.

"Because I love you Yang. I have loved you since the moment I choose you to be my partner. And Adam saw that. He knew that if he wanted to get to me, he needed to hurt you. That is why I left you Yang. I didn't want him to hurt the person I loved the most" confessed Blake slowly, even if a soft blush appeard on her cheeks.

Yang stood there frozen on her spot. Blake had confessed. She didn't left because of a stupid reason or because Yang didn't had a chance to be a huntress. Blake had left because she loved her. Because Blake wanted Yang to be safe.

To be honest, Yang would do the same. Yang would never let anyone hurt Blake, even if it hurted her in the process. Her arm was the only evidence she needed.

"At first I hated you, you know" Blake looked at Yang as the blonde broke the silence with her words. Her lilac eyes were looking at Blake now, arms resting on her sides.

"I needed you Blake. I needed you beside me. I don't care about the fact I lost an arm Blake. I was angry because you left me. I sacrificed myself, my arm for you Blake" said Yang, her heart being crushed at Blake's sad expression, the pain she felt for Yang making the blonde think how much she loved Blake. But the soft smile that appeard on her face made Blake be suprised.

"But if I would do it again if I need to. I would do it as long as I could save you. Because like you said for me, I love you Blake. I always had and always will" confessed Yang smiling.

Blake's eyes widened as the sobs she had tried to surpass were finally let free. The blacknette ran at the blonde, and jumped on her waiting open arms, Yang hugging her close with both of her arms, face buried on Blake's hair.

The girls cried on each other, until both fell on the ground, Blake still on her embrace. Yang let out a small giggle as she made herself comfortable.

Blake smiled as she put both elbows on each side of Yang's body so she could look at the blonde.

Her hair was trousled from her ponytail as her lilac eyes were shining from the tears, but Blake was sure that she had never looked more beautiful than that.

"I love you Yang. I am sorry I ran away" whispered Blake softly. Yang blushed pink as she smiled and ran a hand on her lovers hair, before pulling her close,breaths mixing together.

"And I love you more kitty" and before Blake could think of the pet name, Yang had kissed her, lips mending together in one peaceful moment.

As they kissed, both girls missed a certain bird on the trees, looking at them with it's red eyes. And after it cawed once (it sounded closely to a human chuckle) before the raven flew away, it's mouth in something similiar to a smile.


	2. Family Reunion

_**Hello all! I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter odf this story. I hope this second chapter is good enough! I have some ideas to do a third chapter with Blake meeting Raven but who knows?**_

 _ **If you want to give me ang suggestions of writing please write on my tumblr** "ilovemybabechariot'_

 _ **love you all and let the story begin!**_

* * *

"Yang, please relax" said Blake as she sat on one of the couches in the living room, looking at her girlfriend Yang.

The blonde was pacing around the room, the prothesis hand on her head, a look of pure fear on her face. That alone made Blake sigh as she let her head fall back. The girl was really regretting her decision in that moment.

After reuniting with Yang and confessing their feelings, Blake choose to stay with Yang for the time being. After all, even if they confessed, both girls needed time to reconnect again.

But after a week, Blake threw the bomb (that's how Yang called it). Blake's parents were coming.

They were coming.

 _In Patch._

 _To meet Yang._

The said blonde was going crazy from the nervousness that came with the fact that she would meet Blake's parents. While the blacknette choose to stop her girlfriend from having a panic attack in those moments.

"YANG! Relax. Now" said Blake as she put both hands on Yang's shoulders, stopping her from moving. Yang sighed as she embraced Blake, the faunus smiling softly.

"I'm sorry kitty. It's just that I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" said Yang slowly, with a voice that was out of character for her. Blake shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, Yang doing the same but on her waist.

"Yang. They will love you. I am completely sure they will fall in love with you" Yang smiled as she gave Blake a soft kiss, the shorter one kissing her back.

Too busy kissing like the love stuck idiots they were, both missed the door opening and their parents coming in.

* * *

Ghira laughed with a joke Tai said as he looked around. But his laugh, Kali's and Tai's stopped when they saw the sight on the living room.

Blake was leaning on Yang, the later one having Blake on her arms as they kissed softly, and everyone who was there could see how happy and in peace they looked.

Ghira smiled softly at the sight, while Kali and Tai only chuckled softly, before the blonde man coughed, taking the girls' attention.

Yang's eyes widened as she jumped on her spot, detaching from Blake in the second she saw Ghira. Blake giggled quietly at Yang, who was red on the face as she adjusted her grey jacket.

"Guess like the girls were rather busy to miss us Ghira" said Tai as he went in the living room. The taller man laughed as Kali went beside him.

"You are right Tai. So, you must be Yang right?" asked Kali smiling. Only when Yang turned fully at her, she could see the metallic hand she had.

"Y-yes. I am Yang. Nice to meet you Ma'am" said Yang, only getting confidence by Blake's hand which was holding hers.

Kira smiled as she went before her, looking at the blonde up and down, her eyes resting on their connected hands.

"I like her Blake" replied Kali smiling. Blake blushed red as she saw the proud grin on her girlfriend's face.

"Mom!" said Blake embarrassed. Kali smiled innocently as Ghira went before Yang fully, the blonde looking now at him scared.

Silence was in all of the room as Ghira and Yang continued in a eye to eye battle while Tai, Blake and Kali looking at the duo amused.

"H-h-hello, -d-on-na" said Yang sluttering, waving with her metallic arm, which was shown from the sleeve being a bit short.

The man's eyes widened. So this was the girl Blake told him about. The girl which protected her when she fought with Adam.

"Hello Yang. You must be the girl which Blake told me that saved her life right? Doing your job as someone who wanted attention? Since saving your partner's life would surely get you quite the fame" said Ghira smirking.

The trio looked at him shocked as they saw Yang's eyes turning red, her mouth forming into a snarl.

"I did what my heart told me sir. And if I was you I would height my words, since I don't like people messing with something like this. _Especially_ if it involves Blake. To answer your question, no, I didn't do that because of attention or things like that. I don't even care for fame. Heck, in those moments I didn't even care for my own life. Blake is the most important thing for me. And I hate when people think differently. And even if they do, I don't care. _All I care for is Blake and what she thinks"_ said Yang, each word expressing her feelings as she looked at Ghira.

Blake's face was red and her eyes watered as she looked at Yang. While Tai smirked with Kali, both knowing what Ghira was doing.

The man stood there for a moment, before he grinned, making Yang look at him confused. Ghira laughed as he hugged Yang, the blonde looking at Blake shocked from behind his shoulder.

"This is the blonde I love. She is just what I wanted for you" said Ghira, putting Yang down, the blonde looking at him shocked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Truthful, brave, standing for what she believes like my little girl and most important, being in love with all of her heart with Blake" continued Kali.

Yang blushed red as she smiled sheepishly, scratching her neck with her hand. While Tai laughed as he put his hands on Blake's shoulders.

"Now, now. I think we need to stop now. Pretty sure Blake will die from embarrassment" said Tai smirking.

And the man was right, Blake was all red on the face, tears ready to spill from her eyes. But then she turned and ran to the backyard. Yang looked at the direction where she left frowing.

"I am sorry but I gotta-" but Yang was interrupted by Kali smiling and waving her hand.

"Don't worry. Go at her" said Kali. Yang smiled in gratitude, before running at the backyard. The parents looked from the window where they saw as Yang went at Blake. The blonde smiled as she put a hand on Blake's shoulder. The faunus looked at her before hugging the girl, Yang hugging her back.

Giving the girls the privacy they needed, the trio of parents sat on the couches.

"The trick was too good Ghira. Even I fell for it for a moment" said Tai as he chuckled. Kali smiled as she looked at Ghira, who only smirked.

"What can I say? Ghira wanted to do that since Blake told us to come" said Kali as she giggled behind her hand.

"And she did miraculously! I have been waiting for someone to answer like that. That monkey boy was nowhere near that. Yang was the perfect girl for our Blake" said Ghira smiling softly.

Tai grinned as he winked teasily at him, motioning with his index finger at himself.

"Guess like she got some charms from her old man" said Tai, making the Belladonna's laugh.

"Sorry to destroy your dreams dad, but I don't have these charms from you. My love for Blake makes these charms appear by themselves" said Yang, Blake blushing red and hitting her on her real arm.

"See? The perfect lady" said Kali and Ghira at the same time. Yang laughed at that with Tai as Blake groaned with embarrassment.

"Thank you sir. But I am not the perfect one,but my kitty here is" said Yang, not noticing she had used her nickname for Blake.

Ghira's eyes widened as Blake looked at her shocked. Yang's grin fell in a nervous smile as she chuckled nervously, the Belladonna's looking at her, together with Tai.

"Have you ever thought of a marriage between you two...kitty?" said Kali smirking teasingly at them.

Yang's face was the picture of shock and embarrassment, while Blake was worse than her, choosing to bury her face in Yang's shoulder as her cat ears fell.

Tai grinned as he got up at the duo and put a hand on one of their shoulders.

"These two would make a great pair now that you say it Kali" said Tai, emiting an embarrased 'Dad!' from Yang.

Ghira laughed with them as he looked how Blake stayed in Yang's embrace, her ears an indicator that she was happy where she was. And the man was happy too. That was his wish since Blake had went at them again. For her to be happy.

And if Yang made her happy, who were him and Kali to say no to that?


End file.
